The Mothwing and Stripemink show
by ageofempiresqueen
Summary: Mothwing has her own talk show but unfortunately she has to share the spotlight with Stripemink her nemisis. Will the show end in disaster or will it be a big hit
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1 I was killed by my half brother**

**"Hello everyone, it's me Mothwing and today we are doing the first episode of the Mothwing show." Mothwing meowed happily.**

**"Uh, Mothwing, not to ruin your good mood but you have a co-host." The director that sat in front of the camera meowed.**

**"Oh, who is it Graystripe?" Mothwing meowed.**

**Looking at the card he gulped"It's Stripemink." He mewed quietly.**

**"Stripemink, Stripemink!" The host yowled in fury.**

**"Yup." A new meow sounded from backstage and out came Stripemink.**

**Mothwing glared at her as she started smirking"Oh yeah and I chose the security cat, it's Tigerstar." Stripemink meowed smugly. **

**"Tigerstar, Tigerstar, he's evil. He will sooner kill all of us than help us." Mothwing seethed angrily. **

**"Yes, but do you watch Nightcloud's game show, she has Brokenstar for a security cat and he does an excellent job at solving problems, anyway shouldn't we be getting on with the show 'cause the camera has been rolling this whole time." Stripemink mewed smoothly as she took a seat in her red chair.**

**"Fine but did you read the script for today?" Mothwing mewed. **

**"Yes I did now let's get on with the show. Today's episode is I was killed by my half brother. Let's welcome our guest Scourge." Stripemink mewed cheerfully.**

**After she mewed that the audience broke out in cheers and from backstage came a small tom with a collar of bones around his neck. The tom sat down in the green chair across from the hosts. **

**"It's a pleasure to be here." He mewed cheerfully.**

**"We're glad to have you here, now do you mind telling us your emotions as you attempted to kill Firestar." Mothwing mewed as happily as possible still upset she had to share the stage with Stripemink.**

**"Well the first emotion was rage, all my life I have been picked on by my siblings because of my size, but I had renewed rage, and the fact that all those darn clan cats were defeating my cats easily, but now that I think about it we never worked well together, anyway the next emotion well I don't know what the other emotions were because I was over whelmed with rage." The small tom mewed.**

**"Were you called weak and tiny by our harassers, who ever they were?" Stripemink asked.**

**"Yes, I was always pushed around but once I struck out I came across a dog and killed it only because I had so much rage, after that I realized I wasn't weak at all and then built Bloodclan." He mewed obvious pride in his mew. **

**"I do have a couple question that's not in the script if that's all right Graystripe." Stripemink mewed. **

**"Perfectly fine I watched all the episodes of Yellowfang's and Nightcloud's show so I took some notes and gave extra time." He responded.**

**"Awesome, now Scourge, who is your favorite Dark Forest cat?" Stripemink mewed.**

**"Probably, Hawkfrost he is pretty cool actually, though I still hate his dad." Scourge responded.**

**"Alright now I know you don't believe in Starclan but who is your favorite cat from there?" Stripemink mewed cautiously.**

**"Well now I know Starclan is real and while I hate almost all of the cats from there I kind of have a um... a crush on Bluestar." He mewed embrassed.**

**"You, have a crush on Bluestar, wow I did not see that coming." Mothwing mewed surprised.**

**"Yeah, she is actually pretty cool." Scourge mewed confidently.**

**"Well, it is time to rap this show up, so that was the first episode of the Mothwing and Stripemink show..." Mothwing was stopped by another cat running up onto the stage and screaming at Scourge.**

**"You never deserved to be on this show ya mouse I did because you are so not awesome you are a loser and a failure!" This cat yowled before attacking Scourge. Tigerstar pulled out rolled up newspaper and whacked the mystery cat on the head a few times.**

**While everyone was distracted by this fight Stripemink started annoying the life out of Mothwing. The medicine cat simply attacked her, Tigerstar noticed this and ran to a mic. He quickly got Graystripe to turn the volume all the way up on the mic and yowled"Enough!"**

**The hosts stopped fighting immediately, the other to cats just kept fighting, the hosts stared. Tigerstar marched over there and whacked the mystery tom on the head with a newspaper so hard he knocked him out just as Tigerstar started to drag him off Scourge interrupted him and said "I need revenge."**

**"Well it seems we have a new segment, **

**'Doing stuff to cats while their unconscious'**

**Let's see what he does stay tuned." Graystripe mewed.**

**'Doing stuff to cats while their unconscious'**

**Scourge was looking at this cat, malice in his eyes, but instead of attacking him he ran off stage, and came back with a razor, some paint, a dress, and a sparkling tiara.**

**"Time to get this party started." He mewed and turned on the razor. After a few minutes Socks was shaved to his skin. Scourge the painted him pink, purple and yellow then put the dress and tiara on him.**

**Scourge looked at his brother and thought for a second before disappearing back stage and coming out with some very sparkly jewelry and put it on him the took pictures and put it on catbook and twitter. Now looking him over he smiled evilly and waited for him to get up.**

**Upon waking upon Socks was not happy to find he had been dressed up like a she cat and the paint only came out after a bath, pictures on catbook and twitter didn't help any AT ALL. Scourge ran away laughing not screaming in fear.**

**A/N- Alright I will give you a clue to who the next guest will be.**

**I died during the great battle and my pelt is ginger. Who am I?**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2 Longstar won't let me join her police force**

**"Welcome back to the Mothwing and Stripemink show. If you are wondering what happen after last episode ended well Socks is still dress up like a princess and Scourge is holding him captive, but both of the are perfectly fine. Anyway today's subject is Longstar won't let me join her police force, everyone please welcome Firestar. A very well know ginger tom padded out onto the stage flashing Tigerstar a wary look. **

**"Don't worry about him, he won't try to kill anyone granted he did knock out Socks but he didn't kill him." Mothwing mewed soothingly.**

**"Um...alright." Firestar mewed slowly.**

**"None the less, can we ask you some questions?" Stripemink asked.**

**"Of course." Firestar mewed happily.**

**"Alright, we know you rebuilt Skyclan so can you give us some details?" Mothwing mewed.**

**"Oh, of course when we set off everything was fine but the night of that flood I lost Sandstorm and that terrified me. I spent a couple days trying to find her once I did I was so relieved. Then of course there was that thing of the rats, sadly one cat died, we of course had a proper ceremony. Their leader is now Leafstar." Firestar mewed happily.**

**"Rats, you fought rats and a cat died, how would a cat die fighting rats?!" Stripemink asked surprised and curious.**

**"These rats absolutely hate cats and wiped out the original Skyclan, and when we got there on all the rock pillars and in the nursery had tiny scratch marks. It was not till later we discovered it was rat scratches, but still it was unnerving." Firestar supplied.**

**"Alright, um why don't you start your own police force or some thing ya know prison, insane asylum, cat defense bureau etc." Mothwing asked puzzled.**

**"I don't know, but I like the sound of the Cat Defense Bureau, maybe I should try that, and I will also call it the CDB for short." Firestar mewed a certain sparkle in his eye.**

**"No, you will not start another police force of any sort no prison or insane asylum either and definitely not Cat Defense Bureau understood Firestar!" A calico she cat yowled as she ran on stage.**

**"Hello, Longstar." Stripemink mewed happily.**

**"Off the stage, no one is allowed to interrupt the show." Tigerstar mewed sternly as he marched over.**

**"Tigerstar, the guest's clan leader and our clan leaders are allowed because they are our clan leaders. Now go back to your post and stand guard." Stripemink mewed sternly.**

**"Fine I'll go back to my post." Tigerstar hissed.**

**"Hey Longstar why won't you let me join your police force?" Firestar suddenly asked.**

**"Because there can only be one clan leader in my police force." Longstar mewed matter of factly.**

**"That's it that's why I can't join, then why can I not start a prison or insane asylum or the CDB." He mewed.**

**"I truthfully don't know why. But you can't understood." Longstar replied.**

**"Argh, time to fight." Firestar yelled and leaped at Longstar. **

**Tigerstar randomly grabbed a beehive and started smacking Longstar with it.**

**"Whack Firestar with the beehive!" Mothwing yowled just as Stripemink jumped to protect her leader. Tigerstar quickly started smacking Firestar and Stripemink immediately stopped and ran considering there were bees every where.**

**Mothwing, the audience, Longstar, and Graystripe followed them. After awhile the bees calmed down and Tigerstar's bee stings were treated and Firestar was still knocked out Sandstorm came on stage with a satchel on her back.**

**'Doing stuff to cats while their unconscious'**

**Sandstorm looked at her mate and pulled out a police uniform and some fur care things from her satchel. She took some gel and put it in his fur and made him look well muscled and then did the fur on his head.**

**Once finished with that she put the uniform on him and added a ID badge that said curator of the CDB. When she was finished she took pictures and added the captions **

**THE WORLD'S DUMBEST CURATOR.**

**After she had finished some police cats came in and say him and read his ID badge.**

**"Yup, this is the one." One cat meowed.**

**"Alright let's take him." Another car mewed.**

**During this Sandstorm had taken Tigerstar to the insane asylum named GingerSnap insane asylum and told the medicine cats to look him up for twelve hours.**

**A/N Alright here is the clue for next chapters guest**

**I was killed by Hollyleaf and I hate Brambleclaw. Who am I?**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3 The love of my life chose that stupid deputy over me**

**"Hello everyone welcome to Stripemink's fabulous sewing class, today we will be making a gorgeous purse with all sorts of fabulous materials." Stripemink mewed standing in the center of the stage.**

**"Stripemink that's not in the script now introduce the show already!" Mothwing yowled as she raced from backstage onto the stage.**

**"No I'm doing a sewing show today." Stripemink mewed solidly.**

**"Alright fine I'll introduce the show. Welcome back to the Mothwing and Stripemink show. Also if you are wondering about what happened to Firestar well he's fine and still in jail as well, Tigerstar of course is back and is still recovering from his bee stings. But today's subject is The love of my life chose that stupid deputy over me. Let's welcome today's guest Ashfur!" Mothwing mewed. Out from back stage came a grumpy looking tom he just marched over to the green chair and sat down. Stripemink, was to busy, showing the audience, how to make the bottom of this purse, that she couldn't ask the questions.**

**"Well it seems I'm asking the questions today. Well Ashfur I'm going to ask you some questions is that alright?" Mothwing asked glaring at her co-host.**

**"Of course that's why I'm here isn't it." Ashfur answered.**

**"Alright how do you feel about Squrrielflight choosing Brambleclaw over you?" Mothwing mewed.**

**"Horrible, why is that deputy better me? I mean granted he's now leader but why him and not me? And then there's that thing of Hollyleaf killing me but that's beside the point. Now I have to come up with a plan of revenge. I could kill Bramblestar, or maybe catnap her away from her clan and force her to be my mate, or better yet kill all her kits yes yes that's what I'll do I'll kill all her kits I'm a genius." Ashfur ranted.**

**"Um alright moving on. What do you think about Nightcloud, I heard she was looking for a mate." Stripemink suddenly asked getting bored with her sewing and asking a question.**

**"Nightcloud is crazy, I would most certainly not mate with her, besides she still loves Crowfeather." Ashfur stated. **

**"Right then why does her twitter page say she is looking for a new mate or is willing to date some random tom?" Stripemink asked.**

**"I don't know but she most certainly has a crush on Berrynose. He actually is handsome so I don't blame her for having a crush on him. But I will tell you that Poppyfrost is very possessive." Ashfur mewed. **

**Suddenly Squrrielflight raced up on on stage and started yowling at the top of her lungs"Kill my kits, Kill my kits, how about I kill you, how bout that!"**

**"Squrrielflight, calm down, you are not going to kill any one." Bramblestar mewed as he came on stage. Seeing Bramblestar, Ashfur leaped and attacked him. The two toms were rolling around on the floor fighting over Squrrielflight. Tigerstar then padded over and asked the two to stop when that didn't work he grabbed a lollipop and started whacking Ashfur with it. After a lot of whacking, a little bit of kicking, and some cursing later Ashfur was knocked out. **

**"Oh, I'm going to prank him this time Stripemink mewed.**

**'Doing stuff to cats while their unconscious'**

**Stripemink stood there smiling evilly before running backstage. When she returned she had a fake crab, a few fake fish, some large fake rocks, a mermaid outfit, some fake coral, a few other kinds of fake sea animals, and some paint. Stripemink put the mermaid costume on him and the set up everything else. She put the crab next to him, put the fish behind, and the sea turtle above his head. Next she positioned the rocks and coral, finally she painted the stage right under him to look like sand and added algae to the rocks. She then looked at her work satisfied and left for coffee turning out all the lights except for spot light that focused on him. When Ashfur woke up he was not happy, the fact he was stuck in a mermaid suit did not help and Stripemink being a jerk well all he could do was move his tail, so that's what he did for a few hours.**

**A/N Well here's the next hint, also I dI'd get this idea from Tansy so yeah**

**I am a thunder clan she cat and I am one of Firestar's daughters. Who am I?**


	4. Episode 4

**A/N Live with Abandon belongs to Newsboys I don't own it**

**Episode 4 I still love my kits even though they are my sisters kits **

**"Hello everyone welcome back to the Stripemink and Mothwing show, if you are wondering what happened at the end of last episode. Well Ashfur and Stripemink are now dating and I think both of them are in love. Now today I will be doing the show on my own because Ashfur and Stripemink are on a cruise. None the less today's episode is I still love my kits even though they are my sisters kits. Please welcome today's guest Squrrielflight!" Mothwing mewed standing alone on the stage before turning to sit down in the one red chair. Squrrielflight came out on stage flashing the audience a smile as she padded over to the green chair. **

**"It's good to be here today, I just hope it doesn't end with Ashfur running up on stage and yowling curses at me." Squrrielflight mewed.**

**"I agree, I agree. Now may I ask you some questions?" Mothwing mewed.**

**"Sure I love to answer questions." The other she cat responded. Suddenly Stripemink appeared out of no where and said" Um Mothwing it's the Mothwing and Stripemink show, not the other way around."**

**"I was giving you some credit, and what are you doing here anyway aren't you supposed to be on a cruise with Ashfur?" Mothwing asked.**

**"Today was the final day of the cruise so I came here to help you with the show." She responded.**

**"Alright, Squrrielflight, how much do you love Jayfeather?" Mothwing asked.**

**"Oh, Jayfeather is so awesome, he may be blind but he knows his herbs so well and can hunt for extra food if the clan needs any." Squrrielflight mewed proudly.**

**"How about Hollyleaf?" Stripemink asked.**

**"Hollyleaf is well behaved and knows the rules, she did try to kill Leafpool but she is awesome after all she helped save the Windclan kits." Squrrielflight mewed equally proud.**

**"What about Lionblaze, he is invincible after all?" Mothwing asked. **

**"Oh, I don't want to show favoritism but he's my little boy. He is awesome and Cinderheart is lucky to have him as a mate. He is so devoted to his clan and his mate after all." Squrrielflight mewed very proud in him.**

**"Oh, Stripemink will I have to worry about hate letters from Ashfur anymore?" Squrrielflight suddenly asked.**

**"Nope Ashfur completely loves me." Stripemink stated firmly.**

**"Girls, I do believe you need to do some thing crazy or maybe dance around to um what was that Newsboys song um I believe it was Live with Abandon." Graystripe mewed from his place in behind the camera.**

**"Yes let's dance to Live with Abandon!" Stripemink yowled excited. The DJ put on the music and every cat was dancing in seconds. While all the cats where dancing Leafpool ran up on stage and started hissing at Squrrielflight about calling Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze her kits. Tigerstar padded over and started hissing as well"Look I don't care who you are just leave the guest alone."**

**"No, she is my sister so get over it." Leafpool hissed back.**

**"Fine, now take this." Tigerstar mewed and proceeded to whack Leafpool with a cardboard dog. A little bit later Leafpool was out. Jayfeather came up on stage to tell Squrrielflight some thing found his mother and decided to prank her. **

**'Doing stuff to cats while their unconscious'**

**Jayfeather disappeared to his seat for a moment and grabbed a granny outfit a cane a fake pie, a real pie, a newspaper, and a rocking chair. He put Leafpool in the granny outfit, then sat her in the rocking chair the cane in paw. He then wandered off and found a table. Jayfeather dragged said table on stage and put it in front of her, then put the pies on the table and gave her a fork and a knife and left to get tea for her. Arriving with tea and cards he place them, then added plates and Crowfeather to the scene. Finished he left the studio with all the lights on and when they woke up, they had pie and played cards for a hour or two and then left tails entwined. But this ended quickly because Nightcloud came screeching at Crowfeather about hanging out with Leafpoo and dragged him home by the scruff of his neck. **


End file.
